After Their First Flight
by Katiefishfish
Summary: Once finished with their first flight, including an impromptu and..un-allowed barrel roll, a weyrling pair head back to their room for a conversation on one's personal boundaries. Entirely Original Characters, non-canon dragon color. Icky Summary, oops.


((Hello Lovelies. First Thing Posted on Here. Originally written as a "Tell-Your-Own-Story" Lesson post on a semi-canon (or is it non-canon? I forget) Weyr. T'ris is my socially awkward, recently kicked-out-of-the-closet homosexual weyrling. Kusmuth, also knows to me as Kazoo, is his dragon. (Red..non-canon color...no biggie, yes? The bold text is him speaking since you know..i can't do the colored text. They're both mine, but the whole DRoP series...NOT MINE. ^ ^hKazoo likes to push T'ris out of his comfort zone, if that explains anything. T'ris has two dogs, and Dorian is his blue firelizard, also known as Faceleech for his clingy-ness to Kazoo. ))

"You are SO insane. Out of your mind crazy. I just..I cannot even believe you!"

They had landed, all was said and done, and the dizzy feeling had faded from his head. Now all that remained was a slightly seething annoyance and exhilaration. Oh yes, flying had felt great, absolutely wonderful. It still didn't give the giddily amused red any reason to roll, in the air, when they were told not to. Not to say that they wouldn't pull it off again, but still…Timing and placement….it just hadn't been a good idea. And it had been scary! Not a single bit of warning, just sudden spinning and looping and landing. Gah! Sighing, T'ris pushed his fingers through his hair, pulling it away from his eyes. It was currently rather ruffled and windblown, and combined with the fact that his face was rather pink…No, it wasn't blush! He'd just been up in the air, and it had been fast..and oh, people could stare. It didn't matter. He just looked quite the grumpy, scowling mess. Kusumth, on the other wing…Well, he was bouncing on beside T'ris, tail waving behind the pair and looking all too pleased with himself.

**It was fun, you know it. You need to have more fun, anyway. What happened to changing? I thought we had a new and improved T'ris here.**

"It was fun! But that wasn't the time or the place for it! We could've gotten into so much trouble, and we should be happy people are so lenient...and I am changing! But I still don't like drawing attention to myself, and that's all you seem bent on doing."

They reached their room, and T'ris fell onto the bed, stomach-first, as dogs and Dorians pin-wheeled and milled around, celebrating the arrival of their companions. The door was closed, and everything was nice, private. Instantly comfortable, warm with the body heat of multiple occupants, the majority fur-covered and noisy to near perfection. That was how he liked it, though Kusumth always seemed so restless, especially so now that he had a new mode of transportation. Long and graceful, he sunk and stretched out, Dorian perching on his usual spot atop a headknob. Wings twitched and rustled. There was no room to move in here. He wanted to go back out, and T'ris knew it

"Listen.." He sighed, propping his head in his hands. "We'll go back out later..maybe down to the beach or something. Let you stretch out more, maybe grab Mik and let him see your new stunts..but right now, no. I know you don't like it, but we need to talk a bit."

If dragons could scowl….

"I'm sorry, okay? Just let me go, alright?"

**If you say so…I guess I can wait.**

Tapping the fingers of one hand against his cheek, T'ris smiled before beginning. "Okay..I know I promised I'd do better. Branch out more, try and have more fun..meet people. .."

**Just people?**

Really? "You know what I mean. But..anyway. I'm still shy. Still learning. It's like groping through tunnels in the dark with no light. I don't know what I'm doing, and no one's telling me exactly how. I've never liked being the center of attention, and I probably never will. I like people; I just don't enjoy being the only thing they notice. So you really need to think before you put me in the spotlight. Like..yesterday..with that guy."

**Hey! You were looking at him and he was fairly attractive! How was I supposed to know he had a lady-friend? I did not know about her, I'm sorry!**

He couldn't help it. The tone of that voice, feathery but shocked and apologetic, just made him laugh. It was too funny not to. Neck tilted back, eyes wide, his mouth even hanging open, Kusumth looked quite, well, comical.

It was just too hard to stay mad at him.

"Now what do you think about the beach, huh? Just like I promised?"


End file.
